Final Fantasy VIII - The Killing Fields
by ShadowStriker
Summary: Alec, A rookie SeeD, is sent to Dollet with a squad of SeeDs to assist the Dollet army against Galbadia. The squad is wiped out but Alec survived because of his own fright. Squall and Alec escape back to Garden but not before they have an encouter with a
1. Dollet

Final Fantasy VIII : The Killing Fields  
Chapter 1 : Dollet   
Author : Shadow Striker  
E-mail : Vegita1019@aol.com  
  
The gun blade shook in his hand. This was the real thing, not just some plain old training session. He could seriously get killed. What would his parents do? Who would take care of his little sister? The more he thought, the more his hands shook.   
  
"Move in!" the squad leader yelled.  
  
A group of mercenaries, calling themselves SeeDs, passed Alec's figure. He could only watch as they charged toward the enemy. Gunfire raged through the streets. The first few fell, not even able to get their first shots off. But soon after, they took the field, and screams of turmoil from the opposition drowned out the noises emitted from the weapons.   
  
Alec was petrified, he couldn't believe what was going on. "Soldiers, no...people, are losing their lives out there, and what am I doing? Sitting here...scared..." He gathered the courage to stand up, only to realize that his squad had moved out with out him. "Where'd they go?" He yelled out the name of his only comrade, only to realize that he was among the first few that had been killed. Tears filled his eyes, they had been friends since they were young children. He walked over to him and then shut his eyes.   
  
BOOM!   
  
A loud noise was heard from the nearby street. "We got em! Damn SeeDs!" Alec became terrified again., he didn't want to know what happened. Then it hit him. "Yui was brave, he was the first. He was the greatest out of all of them. I'm not gonna let him die in vain!" He gathered the needed courage to go see what happened. He ran along the streets and through an alley way. He leaned against a building, near the edge, and glimpsed at the site. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. They were all dead, each and every one of them.  
  
He was now ready to scream out. Tears formed in his eyes. Those people out there were his friends. "I should have been there to help them. I should have been strong." He slammed his fist against the brick wall. He rested his head on the wall and shut his eyes. He thought about Yui, he thought about the day they met at Garden. Yui was his first real friend. He stood up for him when the others picked on him. And now he was dead, and it made Alec angry. He wanted revenge, but he didn't have the heart to kill someone. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be courageous.   
Then someone grabbed him from the side and dragged him inside a building. Alec gave no resistance and didn't care about what was happening to him. Then the figure let go of him. Alec turned around to find his idol, Squall. "They're all dead sir! I couldn't help them, I was afraid." Squall signaled him to be quiet. Squall grabbed Alec's arm and led him up the stairs to the roof. He took out a pair of binoculars and handed them to Alec. He pointed to a dim light on the horizon. Through the eyes of the binoculars, Alec could see Garden. Alec was confused and didn't know why Squall was giving him the binoculars.  
  
"Our only option is retreat, Now, you see the soldiers there? They're guarding the only way to access the sea from the ground."   
  
Squall smiled. Alec was confused. Squall shut his eyes for few a seconds. Then they quickly opened, his pupils disappeared and his clear white eyes glittered. Squall began to float in the air, a few seconds later, his eyes returned to normal.   
  
"Just concentrate and imagine your flying. But make sure you had drawn the magic before. If you don't have float, draw it from me."   
  
A yellowish flame surrounded Alec. His chin went up and his eyes faced the sky. The yellow flame extended around Squall and then it dispersed. Alec had acquired the float magic. He concentrated hard and followed the instructions Squall gave him. His eyes fluttered and his pupils also disappeared. His clear white eyes flamed, and soon Alec was in the sky.   
  
"There you go! Good Job! You learn something new everyday." Squall smiled. Then his face got serious. He grabbed onto Alec's arm and led him over the rooftops. The night gave them an advantage, it would be suicide to attempt this in the morning.   
  
"Just a little further. When we reach the seaport, just stay back. I'll devise a plan, and we'll take it from there, ok?" Squall looked toward Alec. He just nodded.  
  
"CAST-DISPEL"   
  
Squall fell to the floor, soon followed by Alec who landed right on top of him.   
  
"Trying to get away, eh?" the character grinned. It was a Galbadian soldier. "Hey, I got us something to play with over here." Soon, another soldier came out of the dark. He yawned.   
  
Squall pulled out his Lion Heart and took a fighting stance. Alec did the same. He signaled for Alec to stay back. He flicked his hair back and smirked. Squall charged toward the closer soldier. The soldier lifted up his gun, to use as a shield. Squall swung at the soldier. The soldier blocked but the impact threw him backwards. He regained his balance and pulled out a sword. It was thin, but it was still strong. Alec didn't know what to do. The other soldier charged toward him, blade in hand. Alec froze, he was going to die. Squall leapt back, blocking the second soldier's attack for Alec. The first, bigger soldier, jumped toward Squall, only to meet a gun blade through his chest. He drew his gun blade out of the soldier's corpse just in time to block the attack by the second soldier. Alec watched as Squall and the second soldier exchanged blows, the soldier eventually getting the upper hand. He sweep kicked Squall, causing him to fall down. Squall clutched onto his Lion heart, attempting to block every strike the enemy was throwing at him. The soldier screamed and kicked Squall's Lion heart away. His victorious smile was evident through his mask. "NOW...YOU DIE!" The Soldier lifted up his sword and thrusted it toward Squall. Squall, having no choice, kicked the soldier in the shin, but still it had no effect. Alec's gun blade appeared in the air, decapitating the soldier's head, blood gushing. Squall rolled out of the blade's way as the body fell forward. Alec stood terrified.  
  
"I..." his hands shook "I...killed someone". Squall got up and walked over to Alec.  
  
" I know how you feel, but it was the only way, Thanks, Here" He handed Alec his gun blade. He sheathed his own blade.   
  
  
  
Soon they were both floating again. Escape was obviously their only option. Even if Squall was a SeeD, he couldn't fight an army. As far as Squall was concerned, the contract he had signed with the Dollet army was void until further notice. He had lost his followers out there, he had lost those that had looked up to him, and he wasn't gonna let their lives be pointless, he wouldn't let them die in vain. But he knew now wasn't the time to fight, he would regroup, and come back 50 times stronger. But what they faced was human, it was far from it...  
**********  
  
An hour before  
  
"I hope Squall's alright." Rinoa sighed. She was on the balcony, the same balcony they were at when they had returned from the time compressed world. The same balcony where they first kissed, the same balcony they were married under, the same balcony they first met...She looked towards the sky, a shooting star raced across it, bringing back memories.   
  
"Rinoa, its getting late, you should go to bed." It was Quistis, she was always the type with the mother-like role. "Don't worry about Squall, he'll be fine, he's good at these things, he'll pull through"   
  
"I know, but I just don't feel right not fighting along side him. I miss those days." She held onto the "Shooting Star", observing it, remembering the way it felt. It was with this weapon that she had fought with, this weapon that had saved so many lives.   
  
"I haven't seen enough action either. Its like, in my blood, there is a thirst for action. Since I've been reinstated as an instructor, I haven't been able to go on adventures like Squall anymore, its not as fun." Rinoa looked at Quistis. She let out a sigh.   
  
BOOM!   
  
The noise came from Dollet. It was loud, the screams of soldiers echoed in both girl's minds. Rinoa's eyes widened. "Squall!" She ran back into Garden, quickly followed by Quistis.   
  
**********  
  
"We're Here." Squall slowly let himself down to the floor. He grabbed Alec's foot and dragged him down. He knelt down near a crate and looked toward the five soldiers guarding the port.   
  
"Alright, I'll be the diversion, you go left" he pointed toward the crates on the other side of the port. "Then circle around them...Once they attack me, run by and start the boat." This time he pointed toward the end of the pier. He unsheathed his gun blade. "Ready?" Alec nodded at him. Squall jumped up.   
  
"HEY YOU GUYS! I SLEPT WITH YOUR MOMS LAST NIGHT!"   
  
"WHY YOU!" The soldiers yelled simultaneously. Squall took a fighting stance. Alec ran toward the other side, undetected. The soldiers took out their swords and charged Squall. The first, lifted his sword above his head, but was soon slashed by the Lion Heart. The second and third followed quickly. Squall kicked the second, sending him flying backwards toward the ground. The third one swung at Squall's, but he was blocked by a quick maneuver that Squall had learned from Seifer during that scarring training. Squall pushed the third soldiers blade back, causing the blade to swing behind him making him lose his balance. Squall grinned. He lifted his blade backward to block the assault of the 4th soldier, but it was no use, Squall was slashed on the back. He fell forward. All three soldiers lifted up their blades for a killing blow to Squall, but soon Squall disappeared. Above them, a dark devilish figure appeared. It lifted up its hand and a massive sphere formed. Squall reappeared, and the corpses of the soldiers littered the floor. Alec was astonished by Squall's feat and had forgotten about what he was suppose to do. He stood up and laughed, but soon his laughter became a scream of pain. He fell toward the floor. Squall didn't notice and ran toward the boat at the pier, thinking Alec was already there. Alec scrambled along the floor to reach the boat. He turned his body, a Galbadian soldier stood there with a deadly grin on his face. Alec pulled himself out and pulled out his gun blade. The soldier knocked it out of his hands. The blade landed on the floor with a sharp thud. Squall turned around. Alec tried to punch at the soldier, but he grabbed his hand and twisted it back. The soldier lifted Alec by the neck and threw him toward Squall, knocking the both of them down. Then he disappeared.   
  
"Who was that?" Alec said as he pulled himself up. Pain surged through his body. He picked up his blade and held it in his hand.  
  
"The one...the one that killed the whole squad" Squall picked up the coin that was left behind by the mysterious soldier. He examined it. "Year 2081" A date that wouldn't come for another fifteen years. Squall put the coin in his pocket and asked if Alec was alright. He patted Alec on the back and headed toward the end of the pier. There wasn't a boat there, but one soon appeared on the horizon. Squall already knew who it was, he could tell...It was her, it was Rinoa.  
  
**********  
  
"I was so worried about you Squall!" Rinoa screamed at him. They were in garden now, in the privacy of their own bedroom.  
  
Squall took her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. She held onto him tight. She looked up at him. She was about to say something but he just shook his head. "Shh," He flicked her hair behind her ear. His hand felt down to her chin. He lifted her chin up and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her, slowly, then passionately. Her arms went around his head, his arms around her body. He felt down her back. His hands rested on her lower back. She took in a deep breath after they stopped kissing. She looked into his eyes, and smiled. Her hands went into his jacket and soon the jacket slipped off. He knew what she was doing. He smiled, then he kissed her again. He picked her up and laid her on their bed. He got on top of her, supported by his hands and legs, and kissed her, on the lips, then on the neck. He un-buttoned her blue garment, and removed it. He stopped and looked at her again. He loved her a lot. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't want to live. She was his life. She had brought him happiness. Rinoa felt the same way about Squall.... They were in love...  
  
**********  
  
"Squall! YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME UP HERE!"   
  
The message woke Squall up. Rinoa was beside him. The floor was littered with clothes, both Squall's and Rinoa's. She opened her eyes to see Squall getting dressed in a hurry.   
  
"What's happening?" she asked  
"Nida just messaged me to come up to the bridge, it sounded very important, I'll be back." He gave her a kiss and ran out the room.   
  
**********  
  
"Squall, Look ahead!" Nida handed Squall a pair of binoculars. Squall focused them on the spot she had pointed out. There, was a man, floating in the air. He was just about Squall's height, if not taller. His face was masked and he wore a silver robe over a pair of black pants and white shirt. In his hands, he carried a machine gun and strung to his shoulder was a gun blade.   
  
"Slow down. Take precaution. We don't know who he is." Nida switched the gears. Garden slowed down and eventually came to a complete stop. "Where'd he go?" Nida asked. She looked frantically along the horizon in all directions. Squall was puzzled but didn't try to look for the mysterious being. "If he's gone then lets not worry about it. He'll show up again. Lets move toward Shumi Village, I have to talk to the artisans about this coin I found the other day." Squall turned around to go back downstairs. The mysterious man reappeared in front of him.  
  
"Beware...SeeDs...The time will come...defeat...disaster...compression" Then he disappeared again. The gun blade was left behind though. Squall picked it up. It looked just like Squall's gun blade. It was a little more rugged and it looked like it had been used a lot. But on this gun blade, there was a visible difference, there was an auto-aim and a prototype device that is still in its experimental stages from Odine's Laboratories.   
  
"Change of plans. We're heading for Esthar."  
  
**********  
  
Alec locked the door to his room. He ran down the hall and knocked another door. He circled around waiting for an answer. "Where is she?" He knocked again. "Krystal?" A young girl answered. She was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled when she noticed it was Alec.   
  
"I missed you so much!" She gave him a hug. Alec was stunned. He didn't know what to do next. He just wanted to say hi to her and she was getting emotional. Tears ran down her cheek.   
  
"I heard what happened last night. I heard about Yui, I'm so sorry." She hugged him tighter. She didn't want to lose him. He was everything to her. She thought back to the day they kissed under the moon. It was only two years ago when they were still students. Now they were SeeD, elite mercenaries trained to defeat the sorceress. She let go of him and looked up. He looked right back down at her, and smiled. Then he kissed her.  



	2. Preview of Chapter 2

Preview  
  
Squall choses a crew and heads to Esthar. They travel to Odine's Laboratory where the masked being appears again. He points outside where a fleet of Galbadian ships are heading toward Esthar.   
  
Final Fantasy VIII : The Killing Fields  
Chapter 2 : Esthar  
Author : Shadow Striker  
E-mail : Vegita1019@aol.com  
  
  
  



End file.
